


was that corny?

by artifice



Series: twitter drabbles [2]
Category: Mimi wo Sumaseba | Whisper of the Heart, Mimi wo Sumaseba | Whisper of the Heart (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artifice/pseuds/artifice
Summary: (We can make it work,he’s trying to say.Just love me.)





	was that corny?

**Author's Note:**

> haven't watched this movie in a LONG time, but damn if the memory doesn't always hit the spot

 Aïcha misses TMR

@runninginamaze

Replying to @dostoyevzky

Seiji and Shizuku from the whisper of the heart?

* * *

 

 _**C'est lui pour moi** _  
_**Moi pour lui** _  
_**Dans la vie** _  
_**Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie...** _

 

* * *

 

 

“It might sound weird to you,” Seiji exhales, casting a nervous glance at the girl before him.

 

(The girl who came barreling into his life with an angelic voice; the girl who gave him a reason to keep playing.)

 

She looks at him with a soft fondness in her eyes, the corners of her lips upturned just so, a light blush of constellations dusting the highs of her cheeks, the bridge of her nose, and she looks so _beautiful_ in the fading afternoon light that Seiji’s feels like he might overflow. With his heart hammering loudly in his ears, he draws in a quick breath to get his question out into the open air.

 

“But do you think we could get married someday?”

 

Shizuku’s blush deepens, her mouth opening in surprise.

 

“I promise I’ll be a professional violin maker, and you can be a professional writer,” Seiji rambles on quickly.

 

( _We can make it work_ , he’s trying to say. _Just love me_.)

 

For a moment, he thinks he’s gotten it all wrong. Then Shizuku is laughing, nodding, saying something he can’t quite catch, wrapping her coat around the two of them, and Seiji can’t contain it anymore.

 

“I love you,” he says. “I love you, Shizuku!” He yells to the city below them, the sky endless above them, and in this moment, corniness aside, everything is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at/with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/semischeisse)


End file.
